1827 & 8059
by Cioccolatino
Summary: Deux classiques : 1827 et 8059, sous formes de Drabbles ou d'Histoires courtes… Je connais un châtain et un argenté qui vont en prendre pour leur grade !
1. 1827 Prey

Avant de commencer, éclaircissons quelques points:

**Premier point :** Et voilà les gens ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'ai songé à ce que l'histoire se déroule en « TYL » parce que je trouve que les personnages «adultes» sont tout simplement… *saigne du nez*

**Deuxième point :** Ah ? Oui c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir un Tsuna adulte (C'est une honte ! *parpaing sur la face*)… Mais voilà ce que j'ai à dire pour remédier à cela : L'imagination est la plus belle chose qui nous ai été offerte, alors servez vous-en pour vous représenter ce bel homme aux cheveux châtains :3

**Troisième point:** Drabbles ou Histoires courtes, ça varie ~~~

Bref… On se met en jambes avec un petit 1827 ? Allez trois, deux, un…

* * *

Le ciel. Cette étendue bleutée qui semble tout englober en une seule entité. Une étendue sans fin, théâtre du déchaînement des éléments.

_Tempête. Pluie. Foudre. Soleil. Nuage. Brouillard._

Le nuage. Cette masse semblable à du coton, qui vogue au gré de ses envies dans l'étendue azur… S'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, c'est bien parce que personne ne l'en empêche…

Et c'est d'ailleurs mieux ainsi, car si quelqu'un venait à l'importuner, il le mordrait à mort.

…

Aujourd'hui le nuage n'avait qu'une envie : Envelopper le ciel de ses limbes protectrices, le recouvrir, l'engloutir…

Après tout le ciel lui appartenait. Il allait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

…

« - … Ahhh… »

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

La tête rejetée en arrière, il savourait la douce torture que lui infligeait son amant. Il sentait des lèvres se poser délicatement sur son torse et des bras puissants enserrer son corps frêle dans une étreinte passionnelle… Les sensations qu'il éprouvait faisaient remonter des frissons jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale, secouant son corps de légers spasmes, emplissant son être d'une douce chaleur. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise.

«- Ah ! »

En revanche, cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait plus d'un gémissement de plaisir mais bien d'un cri de douleur que poussa le châtain.

En effet, surpris par la morsure, il avait laissé s'échapper un petit cri. Redressant la tête, il rencontra deux yeux d'un bleu profond : Kyoya le scrutait de son regard envieux, et semblait contrarié d'avoir été interrompu dans son jeu favori…

« - Ne sois pas si violent… C'est douloureux… Murmura Tsuna, la voix tremblotante.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on fait ça. Supporte-le. Rétorqua froidement le brun.

- Je ne peux pas ! Et puis tu es toujours violent et tu ne- Ah !

Hibari avait coupé court aux protestations avec une nouvelle morsure.

- Hi…Hibari-san !

- C'est ta punition. Saches que si tu continues à protester, elle sera bien pire. »

Tsuna ravala sa salive, presque apeuré. Son amant était totalement sourd à ses plaintes, et continuait de lui dévorer avidement le cou .

Une nouvelle morsure dans le cou, beaucoup plus puissante. Tsuna gémit, un mélange de surprise et de résignation dans la voix.

Ces gémissements, Kyoya les adorait. Il adorait les entendre lorsqu'il plantait ses dents dans la chair tendre du châtain, laissant une marque visible. _Tsuna lui appartenait, et il fallait que tout le monde le sache._

« -Hibari-san je…

-Quoi encore ? Grogna le concerné sans même relever la tête. Un brin agacé, il continuait à mordiller la peau de son amant. _Allait-il pouvoir terminer son travail tranquillement sans être interrompu une nouvelle fois ?_

-J'aimerais que tu sois plus tendre avec moi. »

Hibari avait déjà saisi un fin morceau de chair entre ses dents et s'apprêtait à mordre dedans quand il releva brusquement la tête. _Déjà que Tsuna se montrait récalcitrant, il osait en plus lui demander d'être « tendre » ?_

Agacé, il releva les yeux bien décidé à répondre par la négative. Seulement, devant les yeux insistants et la moue boudeuse de son amant, il se ravisa. Voir Tsuna avec cet air suppliant était encore plus appétissant… Il s'approcha alors lentement du visage de sa proie, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce sourire sans équivoque, n'osant même pas imaginer la sentence qu'il allait subir pour avoir provoqué l'effrayant Hibari Kyoya. Il referma les yeux et retins son souffle, tétanisé.

Un baiser.

Rouvrant les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à le croire : Kyoya venait de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas mordu ! Il s'était enfin montré tendre avec lui !

« - Ah, tu vois quand tu veux. Soupira Tsuna soulagé, un brin fier d'avoir finalement dompté le gardien rebelle.

Hibari pris le corps dénudé du jeune homme dans ses bras et le sera contre lui. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait la silhouette se détendre. _La proie avait baissé sa garde._

…

- Gah ! »

Il n'avait pas résisté plus longtemps et avait mordu le cou du pauvre Tsuna à pleines dents.

_Le châtain avait-il seulement cru un instant que le tumultueux brun allait se plier à ses désirs ?_

* * *

Ku fu fu… Votre bureau est-il bien tâché du sang qui vous coule du nez ? Si oui, faites le moi savoir en appuyant sur le bouton bleu juste en dessous : j'aurais remplis ma mission !


	2. 8059 Unhate

Tadaaa voici le 8059!

J'hésite entre le Rating T et M (mais jugez par vous-mêmes après tout Ku fu fu...)

Prêtons nous d'abord au rituel de « l'éclaircissement des points » :

**Primo :** Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment motivée pour écrire la suite !

**Secondo :** Quelques scènes et le contexte global de ce chapitre sont tirés d'un doujinshi...

**Terzo :** J'espère que malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas un TYL, cela vous plaise tout de même ^^

**Quarto: **Ce chapitre est composé de 4 petites scénettes qui se suivent chronologiquement. La première est une sorte "d'introduction".

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes "points" xD

* * *

« -Je t'aime. »

...

La parole avait devancé la pensée. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de dire, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Et puis rien, aucune réponse : Ces yeux d'un vert grisâtre le fixaient toujours avec cet air indifférent.

« -Euh… je… Enfin tu me… »

Voilà qu'il commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux. Les phrases se mélangeaient dans sa tête en une mélodie confuse, et n'étaient plus qu'un enchaînement de sons entrecoupés lorsqu'elles passaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ces yeux. _Ses_ yeux. Toujours le même regard déstabilisant et le même silence pesant.

Soudain, l'argenté porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. A ce moment son cerveau fantastique était comparable à un gramophone dont l'aiguille sautait sur un disque rayé, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots: _« Je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste je te déteste… »_

Oui, Hayato Gokudera détestait Yamamoto Takeshi, et le fait que la personne qu'il déteste tant se déclare à lui était quelque chose de tellement risible qu'il avait faillit rire sur l'instant.

_« Tu n'avais aucune chance, Yamamoto Takeshi, tu étais parti perdant. »_

En effet, les chances pour qu'Hayato réponde positivement à la confession du brun étaient proches de zéro, et l'argenté le prouvait chaque seconde qui passait en imposant ce lourd et profond silence.

Il n'était pas intéressé par les hommes, et encore moins par celui qu'il considérait son ennemi depuis leur rencontre: C'était en cela que le brun n'avait aucune chance.

Rejetant la fumée blanche et vaporeuse dans un souffle, l'argenté considéra celui qui lui faisait face une nouvelle fois, prolongeant encore un peu le silence. A mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient, son interlocuteur devenait de plus en plus maladroit et confus, se perdant de plus en plus dans les phrases sans queue ni têtes qu'il prononçait. C'était comme s'il essayait pitoyablement de palier au silence qui régnait sur place, en vain.

Finalement le brun se tut et prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant ses efforts pour formuler une phrase correctement :

« -Gok… Gokudera… Tu m'as entendu ? Demanda-t-il finalement, la voix tremblotante.

-Je pense que je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. » Répondit impassiblement l'argenté, sortant enfin de son mutisme.

Les mots avaient fait l'effet d'un poignard dans la poitrine du brun et avaient provoqué en lui un sentiment amer. Il venait de se faire rejeter en beauté par l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Quand à Hayato, il souriait et riait intérieurement, se délectant de la mine sombre qui prenait place sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Mais il avait répondu ainsi parce que Yamamoto était un gars qu'il détestait, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il réponde autrement. Point barre. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

_Déception, tristesse, et honte: ces sentiments étaient lisibles dans les yeux du brun comme des lignes noires qu'on aurait tracées sur une feuille blanche._

...

Un an avait passé depuis ce jour, et Yamamoto avait fait comme Hayato l'entendait : Il avait enfilé le costume de l'homme ignorant et agi comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Il avait décidé d'effacer ce moment de sa mémoire et tenter d'oublier qu'il avait osé aimer Hayato Gokudera.

_Un an avait passé depuis ce jour,_ et soudainement…

Hayato tomba amoureux de Yamamoto.

...

Se rendant soudainement compte de cela, l'argenté avait préféré agir lâchement, mettant le couvercle sur ses sentiments. Se mentir était plus facile, et il se confortait dans l'idée que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, _qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer Yamamoto Takeshi._

Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus il se rendait compte qu'il se mentait à lui-même en pensant ainsi...

Yamamoto lui manquait lorsqu'il était absent.

Yamamoto lui arrachait le coeur lorsqu'il prenait ce regard ignorant quand ils se croisaient...

La liste était longue mais la conclusion était simple: _Imaginer une vie sans lui était devenu impossible._

**Game over**

Tsuna, Hayato et Yamamoto s'étaient retrouvés dispatchés dans des classes différentes à leur arrivée au lycée, mais continuaient tout de même à se voir de temps en temps. Au grand dam de Tsuna, l'inimitié flagrante entre le brun et l'argenté n'avait pas changé.

…

Ce soir là, les rues de la petite ville japonaise étaient presque désertes alors que le ciel se teintait d'une couleur rosée. Le jour déclinait petit à petit, et les lycéens rentraient chez eux comme chaque soir.

« -Hey Gokudera ! »

A l'entente de son nom, Hayato stoppa sa marche et tourna les talons. Yamamoto le ratrappa, son habituel sourire vissé aux lèvres.

-Tu ferais un léger détour avec moi ? Repris le brun sur un ton enjoué. Il y a un centre de jeux vidéo pas loin et j'aimerais en profiter pour te faire essayer un jeu que mon équipe de baseball et moi adorons... Ça te tente ?

-Mmh je ne suis pas intéressé… Rétorqua l'argenté d'un ton boudeur.

-Oh, allez viens ! »

Hayato céda finalement devant le ton suppliant de Yamamoto. Roulant des yeux, il s'était ensuite laissé trainer jusque dans ladite salle tout en grommelant des jurons dans sa barbe pour marquer son désaccord flagrant.

Le brun chercha une machine libre des yeux, sans prêter attention au brouhaha ambiant et à tous ces autres facteurs rebutants. Ayant soudain trouvé son bonheur, il se fraya un étroit passage à travers la horde de lycéens qui peuplaient les lieux, trainant toujours derrière lui un Hayato las.

…

« -Haha Gokudera tu es vraiment nul aux jeux vidéo... Se moqua gentiment le brun, voyant que l'autre perdait patience après un cinquième « Game over ».

-T ...Tais-toi ! Je ne suis juste pas habitué ! Maugréa l'argenté.

Voilà dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il en était à sa cinquième partie, et n'avait pas gagné une seule fois!

-Bon tu veux ta revanche ? Alors on recommence.

Le brun venait d'insérer une petite pièce dans la fente de la machine, bien décidé à ne pas quitter la salle sans avoir vu l'argenté gagner au moins une fois.

-Maintenant, va sur la gauche… Reprit le brun, désignant l'écran du doigt.

-Arrêtes idiot tu me déconcentres !

-Le truc, c'est de faire attention aux ennemis dans le coin à gauche…

La voix s'était soudain rapprochée. Elle était proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

En effet, le brun venait de coller son torse au dos de l'argenté et avait glissé ses doits sur les siens, guidant les manipulations hésitantes de son apprenti.

-Hey… Ecoutes moi un peu. Gardes les yeux fixés sur l'écran et ne te déconcentres pas… La clé, c'est de tirer continuellement sur les ennemis qui apparaissent en haut. Appuyes sur B, puis C.

Hayato était pétrifié sur place, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les instructions de Yamamoto. La voix était si proche de son visage qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud, tandis que les mots que le brun prononçait tombaient doucement dans le creux de son oreille. Les doigts du baseballeur s'enroulèrent autour de ses fins doigts crispés, et l'étreinte devint plus forte.

-Tu es trop tendu Gokudera… Relaxes-toi un peu…

Le cœur du pianiste battait de plus en plus fort.

- Ah et tu dois utiliser le joystick si tu veux avancer. Continua le brun en se reculant, libérant finalement l'argenté de son étreinte. Hey ça va ? Gokudera…?

La voix grésillarde de la machine retentit une nouvelle fois: _*Game over*_.

Hayato avait posé son front contre la machine et encerclé son visage de ses bras, dissimulant sa colère et le rose qui poudrait ses joues. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le sang battait dans ses tempes à une allure folle. Il n'aurait pas supporté cette étreinte plus longtemps.

Les regrets avaient refait surface. La confession du brun résonnait dans sa tête en une mélodie sourde, imprimant dans la bouche du jeune pianiste un goût amer.

Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon.

... Il était trop tard parce qu'au moment précis où Hayato s'était dit « Je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé », il avait perdu le droit de demander à Yamamoto où en étaient ses sentiments pour lui.

**Rain**

Il pleuvait.

Hayato était dans la salle de classe et regardait mélancoliquement les gouttes de pluie lécher la vitre, la joue reposant dans la paume de sa main. Regarder la pluie tomber drue le rendait serein, et il arrivait à se détendre malgré le bruit de fond que les élèves occasionnaient en discutant.

« -Hey Gokudera !

Remarquant soudain que l'on venait de l'appeler, il tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux :

Yamamoto était adossé au chambranle de la porte de la salle de classe et lui faisait signe d'approcher.

Il se leva de sa chaise et quitta la salle bruyante pour suivre le brun dans un couloir plus calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Questionna Hayato, arquant un sourcil.

-Comme je n'ai pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait rentrer ensemble après les cours... Alors je suis venu te-

-Eh ? Tu es monté jusqu'ici rien que pour ça ? Le coupa l'argenté.

-Euh… Je…

-Tu aurais très bien pu demander à Tsuna. Poursuivit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils, surpris par les réponses toutes prêtes d'Hayato.

-En parlant de Tsuna… J'ai remarqué que tu allais souvent le voir pendant tes heures de pauses… Mais saches qu'il n'y a pas que lui, et que tu peux aussi venir me voir. Ajouta-t-il finalement avec un grand sourire.

-Ah. Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ferais ça ? L'interrogea l'italien en tournant légèrement la tête, le rose lui montant aux joues. _Après tout il n'y a jamais eu de place pour de l'amitié entre nous._

-Quoi?

-Non rien. »

Le brun troqua son regard bienveillant au profit d'une expression indifférente, et tourna les talons. L'argenté le regarda disparaître dans le long couloir, soupirant tout en jetant un œil à travers la vitre.

Il avait _encore_ agi comme un idiot. Il avait _encore_ remballé Yamamoto et l'avait _encore_ laissé repartir.

C'est fou ce que chaque gouttelette de pluie qui s'écrasait contre la paroi de verre lui faisait mal.

**Heart scratch**

Pendant qu'il dévalait les escaliers, Hayato n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Rejoindre Yamamoto.

Il avait besoin de le revoir, besoin de tirer les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Sa décision était prise : il allait enfin savoir ce que le brun ressentait.

Il augmenta la cadence de ses pas, parcourant le long couloir vide qui le séparait de la sortie. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à rattraper Yamamoto avant que celui-ci ne parte.

Il allait tourner au fond du couloir quand un bruit capta son attention. Il stoppa aussitôt sa course, persuadé d'avoir entendu _une_ voix. _Cette_ voix qu'il aurait pu différencier entre mille autres, et qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

_Yamamoto était seulement à quelques mètres._

L'argenté se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _C'était le moment où il allait enfin tout lui avouer._

Il s'apprêtait à bouger quand un autre rire le tétanisa sur place, lui glaçant presque le sang. C'était un rire clair et enjoué, mais il était surtout _féminin_.

_Yamamoto se tapait la discussion avec une fille. _

Hayato était alors devenu incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, perdant tous ses moyens et son courage, oubliant déjà sa résolution. Il baissa les yeux et s'adossa au mur, écoutant sans bruit la conversation des deux lycéens:

« -Tu aurais pu choisir une autre école… Enfin, je veux dire, avec une équipe de baseball un peu plus douée ! Ajouta la voix féminine.

-Mais l'équipe de ce lycée est d'un bon niveau, et il me semble même que c'est la plus forte de toutes les équipes des lycées alentours! Répondit le brun sur un ton enjoué.

Un blanc suivit, accompagné d'un léger bruit de pas.

-Takeshi… J'ai encore une question. Tenta finalement la jeune lycéenne.

-Demandes-moi ce que tu veux.

-Qui est ce garçon aux cheveux argentés que tu voies souvent… ? Vous êtes amis ?

Remarquant que l'on parlait de lui, Hayato écarquilla les yeux tandis que son cœur sauta un battement.

-Ah et bien… Je ne pense pas que nous soyons vraiment amis. Il me déteste. » Dit le brun, un sourire gêné prenant place sur son visage.

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre la conversation par un autre sujet quand il entendit soudain quelque chose passer à toute vitesse derrière lui. Se retournant, il ne pu qu'apercevoir le dos de l'argenté qui courrait à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

Il se lança à sa poursuite aussitôt, laissant la lycéenne pantoise devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_« Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir cette fois-ci. »_

...

L'argenté n'eut même pas la force de se retourner en croisant le brun, tant la jalousie lui tenaillait le cœur et lui arrachait presque des larmes.

Il venait de franchir la porte quand une voix atteignit ses tympans, appelant son nom. _Encore cette voix. _

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant: il ne voulait pas que le brun le voit dans cet état.

Il venait de parcourir une trentaine de mètres quand le brun le rattrapa finalement, l'arrêtant de force en le saisissant par l'avant-bras.

« -Pourquoi est-ce-que tu t'enfuis toujours? Lança-t-il presque hors d'haleine.

Pas de réponse.

Ce silence, Takeshi ne le supportait plus. Il saisit alors Hayato par l'épaule et l'intima à se tourner vers lui : il voulait voir les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de l'argenté et surtout comprendre pourquoi il le fuyait continuellement.

Il croisa soudain deux yeux verts embués de larmes. La vision de ce regard lui arracha presque le coeur, tant il était chargé d'émotions.

-Mais merde Gokudera réponds-moi! Et c'est quoi ce putain de regard que tu me lances continuellement ? Parles-moi, bon sang !

-Yama…Yamamoto... Lâches ma main.» Murmura Hayato, suppliant.

Le brun était presque sorti de ses gonds et resserra davantage la prise autour du poignet fin du pianiste, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

Hayato allait se débattre quand le brun lui saisit l'autre poignet et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, coupant court aux tergiversations, exprimant enfin ce qu'il ressentait.

_Le petit jeu qu'ils menaient depuis ce jour venait de prendre fin._

Les yeux du pianiste étaient grands ouverts, montrant alors toute sa stupéfaction. Les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux dévalèrent alors ses joues en un torrent de petites gouttelettes tandis que le baiser se prolongeait.

Les deux corps éplorés se rapprochèrent, se collant presque l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte passionnelle.

Hayato avait fermé les yeux, pressant les paupières, laissant les gouttes salées perler encore et encore le long de ses joues. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, et son cœur semblait prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

« -Ya…Yamam… Murmura Gokudera alors que Yamamoto venait de briser le baiser.

-Cht.

_Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. _

Le brun sera le corps frêle du pianiste dans ses bras, et essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient encore le long de ses joues. L'argenté hoqueta, le corps parcouru de quelques spasmes tandis qu'il sentait un corps chaud se plaquer contre le sien.

-H…Hey… Tu peux lâcher mon poignet maintenant… Murmura-t-il, esquissant un léger sourire.

-Mais si je te lâche, tu vas essayer de t'enfuir, je n'ai pas raison ? Interrogea Yamamoto, tournant légèrement la tête et se remettant en marche.

-Je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je ne m'enfuirais plus.

Baissant les yeux, Hayato songea qu'il lui importait peu où le brun l'emmènerais : Il ne fuirait plus.

Les sentiments bafoués, la jalousie maladive, la colère dévorante, l'ignorance théâtralisée… Il n'en voulait plus. Et puis de toute façon, ils venaient de franchir le point de non retour.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison de Takeshi, qui servait aussi de restaurant où son père travaillait. C'était une belle bâtisse cernée de petits arbres et de haies colorées, bordée par une mince palissade de bois: la belle petite maison japonaise en somme.

Yamamoto s'immobilisa, et se tourna vers Hayato, un mince sourire éclairant son visage. L'argenté se colla encore un peu à lui, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné tout effort visant à retirer son bras de la poigne ferme du brun.

**Pleasure**

Les lumières étaient encore éteintes, et seule la lumière de la lune ronde éclairait la grande pièce plongée dans les ténèbres.

Hayato ferma les yeux, savourant les lèvres douces du brun qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Ils approfondirent le baiser, entremêlant langoureusement leurs deux langues dans un ballet harmonieux, poussant de petits gémissements étouffées. Yamamoto plaqua le corps de son amant contre le mur froid, dévorant ses lèvres gorgées de sang, les dégustant comme s'il s'agissait d'un fruit défendu.

_Il avait tant attendu ce moment, il en avait rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois._

Se reculant pour reprendre son souffle, le brun brisa le mince filet de salive qui liait les deux paires de lèvres, et plongea son regard havane dans les pupilles dilatées de son amant. Son souffle était devenu erratique tant son cœur était emballé par le désir.

Il attrapa soudain la main de l'italien et le tira, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Yamamoto, les membres tremblant d'excitation.

Hayato se laissa tomber sur le lit et fut vite rejoint par le brun qui s'employait maintenant à déboutonner sa chemise de ses mains habiles. La besogne vite accomplie, il écarta les pans de la chemise et plongea son visage dans le cou mince de son amant, léchant envieusement la jugulaire.

-Ahh… Gémit Hayato en proie à un violent désir, tandis que le brun lui mordillait l'oreille.

Yamamoto avait envie de dévorer ce corps tout entier, de croquer la peau blanche, d'écraser Hayato sous le plaisir. Il l'avait sous le nez depuis trop longtemps, il avait bien trop attendu.

Il laissa glisser sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille parasité par les breloques d'argent, puis descendis plus bas et embrassa le cou, puis le torse, arrachant des soupirs plaintifs au pianiste.

Il le sentait se courber sous les caresses, se ployer sous le désir.

La respiration de l'argenté s'accéléra d'un coup lorsqu'une main baladeuse s'était posée sur son corps, titillant sa peau, excitant ses sens.

Soudain Yamamoto lui attrapa les épaules et ramena son torse dénudé contre le sien, entrouvrant les lèvres :

-Je ne veux pas te forcer Hayato… Je ne veux pas te laisser de souvenirs douloureux tu comprends ? Susurra-t-il d'un ton envoûtant.

-Poses pas de questions et vas-y. Souffla l'argenté tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Sur ces mots, le brun plaqua son torse contre le dos de l'italien, lui arrachant un énième gémissement. Il jouait de ses doigts habiles et défit lentement la ceinture de son amant dont la tension dans le bas ventre s'accentuait à mesure que la main devenait de plus en plus baladeuse. Elle jouait avec l'élastique du caleçon, puis passa finalement la barrière de tissu, s'employant à caresser le membre durci par le plaisir.

-Mmhh…Ahh Yama…

Le murmure déclencha un violent spasme chez le brun qui tira le caleçon de l'argenté vers le bas, n'y tenant plus. La torture avait maintenant assez duré et il allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Hayato sentait le plaisir monter en lui et ses sens étaient si excités qu'à chaque fois que le brun le frôlait, un violent frisson lui parcourait l'échine, lui procurant une intense sensation de bien être.

Il avait courbé le dos, laissant sa joue reposer sur le matelas et abandonnant son corps. Il avait l'impression de ne plus agir selon sa propre volonté, comme guidé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort : Il n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé, et c'était Yamamoto qui tirait les ficelles.

Soudain, une douleur aigue suivie d'un intense plaisir lui vrilla la colonne vertébrale, emplissant son corps d'une sensation indescriptible: Son amant venait d'introduire deux doigts entre ses cuisses, s'immiscent au plus profond de son être, faisant exploser ses sens déjà confus.

_Ces doigts dont il avait tant rêvé... _

La façon exemplaire dont ils soutenaient une balle de baseball, ou encore la manière maladroite dont ils tenaient nerveusement un stylo l'avaient toujours fait fantasmer…

C'était ces mêmes doigts dont il appréciait tant la vue qui étaient maintenant en train de le faire gémir de plaisir.*

-Ah !

Hayato pressa son front contre le matelas, serrant le drap entre ses doigts minces à s'en blanchir les jointures : Yamamoto avait retiré ses doigts et se mouvait maintenant en lui, amorçant des mouvements de va-et-vient et donnant des coups de butoir dans son bassin. Le plaisir dévastateur lui brouillait les sens et lui retournait presque l'estomac, emplissant tout son être d'une sensation indescriptible.

Et l'orgasme arriva presque simultanément, terminant de noyer les deux amants sous le plaisir en leur arrachant des gémissements de contentement.

L'argenté s'effondra lorsque le brun se retira, le corps secoué de légers spasmes et le souffle coupé.

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant allongé à ses côtés, il lui glissa dans un souffle épuisé :

« -Je t'aime putain. »

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, le brun déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant monter le rouge aux joues blanches d'Hayato.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais.

Fin.

* * *

* Alors là j'ai failli écrire: "Il était à deux doigts de jouir" mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que le jeu de mots était un peu...cru. Mais c'était tentant O.O

(Et c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe... J'espère que je m'en suis bien tirée :o)

...

Alors... Avez-vous aimé? Avez vous adoré? Avez vous- *BOOM* (L'auteur vient de périr dans une explosion provoquée par quatre tonnes de dynamite.)


	3. 1827 Rébellion!

Excusez moi du retard, mais la Terre ne s'est malheureusement pas arrêtée de tourner pour me laisser me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture de ce One-Shot... xD

Mais comme promis, voici un petit **1827 TYL** (Hibari/Tsuna) de ma composition~

**Petit conseil:** Dégustez-le avec un _nuage_ de lait et un soupçon de sucre, il en sera d'autant meilleur… Oh dieu du _ciel _! Je deviens folle, veuillez m'en excuser ;)

**Ah et une dernière chose:** Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas Akira Amano xD (Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de malmener ses personnages comme je veux, soit dit en passant... Héhé.) Néanmoins je travaille sur un projet qui consiste à prendre possession de son corps pour qu'elle nous refile ses droits d'auteur! Remarque, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter les effusions de sang nasal qu'occasionnerait cet acte... Bref, oubliez xD

* * *

**Manoir Vongola**

_« Si ça continue, je vais finir par me rendre chez lui en armure. »_

Tsuna venait de penser tout haut, et plaqua la paume de sa main contre sa joue droite encore endolorie: il s'était _encore_ fait maltraiter.

Il se planta devant un large miroir et tourna légèrement le visage, plaçant ses doigts fins contre sa mâchoire pour constater l'étendue des dégâts; une légère marque de morsure vivace était encore visible, de même que les traces rougeâtres et circulaires qui ornaient sa clavicule. Il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et réprima un cri stupéfait lorsqu'il réalisa que les morsures dans son cou et sur ses joues n'étaient que la partie immergée de l'iceberg; la situation était encore bien pire sous le tissu orangé.

-Juudaime ?

Le châtain, bien trop occupé par son reflet, n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de son second à deux mètres de lui. Il poussa un petit cri surpris en reconnaissant la voix et reboutonna sa chemise d'un geste vif, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. _Si Gokudera-kun voit ça il va vraiment…_

-Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Interrogea l'argenté en pointant le cou du châtain de l'index.

-Ah… Euh… Je… Ah ! Bafouilla Tsuna en plaquant une main dans son cou tandis que ses joues prenaient la même teinte que la chemise de son fidèle bras droit.

La réponse plus qu'hésitante et les joues empourprées du châtain ne faisaient que confirmer les pensées de l'argenté; il venait de se trahir. _« C'est encore ce (language fleuri) qui a osé attenter à la pureté et l'innocence du Juudaime ! » _Pensa la tempête alors que sa mine s'assombrissait.

Remarquant le regard sombre que prenait son bras droit, Tsuna réprima un frisson terrifié :

-Gok…

-Hibari… Je vais le tuer ! Hurla presque la tempête, en proie à un vif accès de colère.

-Gokudera-kun ! Je t'en prie, calmes-toi ! Supplia Tsuna, joignant les mains.

Devant le ton plus qu'implorant de son boss, l'argenté s'était arrêté net, cependant que la colère lui tenaillait le ventre. Il savait très bien qu'Hibari n'était pas le genre de mec tendre et qu'il malmenait Tsuna quand cela lui chantait... Il le tenait égoïstement entre ses mains, jouait avec lui comme un enfant le ferait avec une poupée, l'entravant d'une étreinte possessive... Et ça, Hayato ne pouvait pas l'accepter. _Pas en tant que bras droit!_

-Juudaime… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il vous fait du mal ? Interrogea-t-il en attrapant les épaules du châtain, ancrant ses prunelles grisâtres dans les profonds orbes chocolats qui lui faisaient face.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop Gokudera… Affirma Tsuna en étirant un sourire chaleureux et en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de son subalterne.

Le châtain savait pertinemment que ces quelques paroles et ce large sourire n'atténuaient en rien la colère ni l'inquiétude d'Hayato, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Même si Hibari se montrait parfois très possessif avec Tsuna, il n'avait jamais été violent avec lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant... Après tout, cette possessivité excessive n'était qu'une manière au brun de prouver à Tsuna qu'il tenait à lui, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'y avait donc pas à s'inquiéter (du moins, c'est ce que se bornait à croire le jeune candide)...

Mais depuis quelques temps, l'histoire s'est un peu compliquée pour le châtain... Hibari étant soudain pris d'une frénésie ardente et sans bornes, il s'était mis à marquer la peau en des endroits que ne cachaient pas la chemise orangée du jeune Boss, occasionnant tout un lot de problématiques dérangeantes:

Par exemple, comment voulez-vous paraître sérieux avec une série de suçons rougeâtres qui dépassent du col de votre chemise lorsque vous tenez une réunion face à une horde de mafiosos ?

Toujours dans la liste des problèmes gênants, on peut également ajouter que ces traces de morsures ont été un bon prétexte pour les taquineries sarcastiques que tenaient ce cher illusionniste Vongola à l'encontre de son jeune Boss... Tsuna ne contait même plus les malicieux « Nuit mouvementée Tsunayoshi-kun? Fu~ _»_ de la brume qui décidément n'en ratait pas une.

... Alors si en plus de tout cela, Gokudera venait s'ajouter au tableau en imaginant qu'Hibari lui faisait subir des sévices, Tsuna ne s'en sortait plus!

La situation n'avait déjà que trop duré, et Hibari avait dépassé les bornes depuis belle lurette; il fallait donc lui en toucher un mot et rappeler qui était le chef une bonne fois pour toutes.

_...oOoOo..._

_« Maintenant ça suffit. Je ne suis pas un bœuf qu'on marque au fer rouge bon sang ! »_ Siffla Tsuna tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite planque de son gardien du nuage, les poings serrés et la détermination à son maximum.

Sur le chemin, Tsuna croisa Kusakabe qui le salua d'un large sourire bienveillant. Le châtain lui rendit son sourire sans pour autant perdre de vue son objectif, et serra les poings davantage alors qu'il atteignait le temple.

Il fit coulisser les cloisons japonaises d'un geste vif et se retrouva confronté à son amant, sagement assis en tailleur avec un verre à thé dans les mains. Celui-ci but une gorgée de son thé fumant avant de darder un regard étonné sur le châtain toujours debout à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Toi. Lança Tsuna en pointant Hibari de l'index, tandis qu'une légère flamme orangée se dessinait au-dessus de son front.

Kyoya posa son verre de thé brûlant à côté de lui et adressa un sourire intéressé à son interlocuteur, nullement impressionné.

-Mh ?

-Je ne veux plus que tu me mordes à des endroits visibles. Affirma Tsuna du tac-au-tac sans se démonter.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ? Interrogea Hibari en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Parce que cela me cause trop de problèmes.

Le gardien taciturne se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son herbivore préféré, jetant sur lui un regard à la fois amusé et sans équivoques quant aux pensées plus que douteuses qui germaient dans son esprit. Il semblait considérer l'insurrection soudaine de son amant comme un petit jeu auquel il allait prendre un certain plaisir à mettre fin:

-Oh. Dans ce cas voudrais-tu que je morde l'autre joue pour que l'équilibre soit respecté ? Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du corps frêle de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu... Tu ne vas rien mordre du tout ! Lança le châtain en se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte du brun.

-Tu crois…?

Hibari avait prononcé ces deux mots d'un ton chaud, ronronnant presque de plaisir tant la vision que lui offrait un Tsuna en colère le ravissait d'extase.

Sentant un regard de braise et presque brûlant se poser sur lui, le châtain sentit sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec un argument qu'il aurait voulu tranchant, mais se retrouva à défaut pris en sandwich entre un mur et un Hibari montrant les dents dans un sourire carnassier.

-Tu sais que ça va te coûter cher de te rebeller comme ça.

Tsuna sentit soudain qu'il perdait tous ses moyens face aux minauderies de son vis à vis, et réalisa que l'idée de dompter son gardien du nuage avait été purement suicidaire (enfin..."Suicidaire" dans la mesure où il ne disposait pas d'une arme de destruction massive pour se défendre en cas d'attaque): en clair, il était foutu. Le châtain soupira d'un air résolu tandis que l'autre s'employait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise d'un geste habile, faisant toujours courir son regard lourd de désir sur le corps frêle de son jeune amant. Aussitôt la besogne accomplie, le brun fondit sur le torse dénudé, se léchant presque les babines à l'idée des joyeusetés qui allaient suivre.

_« Je crois que je n'en sortirais pas vivant.» _Songea le châtain tandis que le brun le dévorait littéralement.

-Gahhh !

...

...oOoOo...

Kusakabe fronça les sourcils: il lui semblait pourtant que lorsqu'il avait croisé le jeune Boss Vongola il y a quelques bonnes minutes, celui-ci n'avait pas tous ces pansements collés sur les joues, et encore moins cette démarche clopin-clopant…

* * *

Alors c'est bien passé avec le nuage de lait et le sucre ? xD Vos commentaires sont ma motivation pour continuer ces One-Shots, alors surtout n'hésitez pas si vous en voulez encore ;)

Ah et une question: Préférez-vous le TYL ou les versions "jeunes" des personnages?

Ciao ciao~


End file.
